Untitled For the most part
by Back From the Dead
Summary: Read & Review if you want to know what its about. Rated for later chapters.
1. Epilogue

~*Back Then. Virus Loaded*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix. Same goes for all chapters of this fanfiction.  
  
Note: [Name: Blah] -Typing  
  
"Blah" - Speech  
  
'Blah' - Thought  
  
~*~ -break in time.  
  
-=+ Setting change +=-  
  
Takes place inside the Matrix, unless stated otherwise.  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
Shortly after dawn a two-year-old girl walked along a street on the edge of a public park, rain falling from the darkended sky. Wiping damp blond hair from her eyes the girl eyed an old wooden bench which might provide a small amount of shelter from the pouring rain.  
  
Deciding a small amount of relief from the rain would be better then none the small girl hurried over to the bench and huddled beneath it drenched, visibly cold and shaking, soon afterward she fell asleep oblivious to the rest of the world.   
  
Any one on thier way to and from work didn't pay any attention to the small form huddled under the bench or the small dark shadow which seemed to be moving closer and closer to it.   
  
Suddenly the shadow stopped as if checking no one was around, then dissapeared.  
  
The skin near the girls temples faintly glowed red with fragments of the binary code while blue-grey eyes snapped open, turning the color of fresh blood.  
  
Coughing slightly the girl pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around for any sort of familiarity. Nothing.  
  
Walking back to the edge of the road the girl found herself caught between a police car and the officer who operated it, a fresh coffee in his hand.  
  
"Whats your name kid?"  
  
"Kali"  
  
"Kali, do you have a last name?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm two" Kali replied holding up three fingers.  
  
The officer laughed putting his hand on her sholder, confirming his suspisions of the young girl spending the night in the park while it had rained. "well where are your parents, young lady?"  
  
"Parents?" Kali blinked confused.  
  
"People who take care of you, do you know where they are?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy told me to wait over there a long time ago so they could go find me some cookies , but that was a long time ago."  
  
"Okay come on Kali I'm going to take you someplace warm so you don't have to be cold alright."  
  
"Mommy told me not to go with strangers"  
  
"I'm not a stranger, I'm a police officer and I'm going to take you to the cities police station so you can meet all the other police officers so we won't be strangers anymore."  
  
Kali's face brightned as she smiled, following the officer to the patrol car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hunter who's the kid?" a random officer asked as Kali and her police 'escort' made thier way through the front doors.  
  
"Names Kali, she was abandoned by her parents around Memorial public park."  
  
Several officers looked up from work they where doing to glance at the small blond girl named Kali.  
  
"People these days nothing is special to them except money, so they don't even bother looking after thier own children."  
  
"I hear you Murphey remember I already have two boys, well I better get Kali here set up with a foster home for a few days untill she can be legally adopted." 


	2. Chapter1

~*~ 15 Years later ~*~  
  
A woman in her thirties was running around her apartment attempting to get redy for work and trying to wake up her three teenaged children.   
  
"James, Kali, Chris get up now or your going to be late" she yelled banging on each's respective bedroom door with her fists.  
  
Two of several doors in the small hallway opened revealing two teen boys who trudged to the kitchen to fix themselves breakfast, as thier mother tried to wake thier younger sister.  
  
"Kali Anne Hunter get out of that bed this instant and get ready for school, I don't know why Jacob had to bring you home and adopt you since all you've done is ruin our family."  
  
There was no responce from Kali as she continued to sleep.  
  
"Young lady get up right now or you've lost that damned computer" Mrs. Hunter shouted forcing her way through the locked door to yank the covers from the bed, putting them along with her adopted daughter on the floor.  
  
Slowly said 'young ladys' eyelids opened revealing crimson colored eyes, which glared defiantly into her mothers emerald green ones.  
  
"You won't touch my computer, I have a spare this morning so I can sleep in" Kali yawned pulling a hand through her short blond hair, which was styled from an anime called Serial Experiments Lain, which Kali's small group of friends enjoyed watching from time to time.  
  
"Well get up and get some breakfast or take a shower you look like hell."  
  
Kali Hunter looked nothing like a regular person since her eye color and her style of dress was different from most people, her entire adopted family had dark hair hair with blue or green eyes so anyone who was not close to the family or Kali thought she always wore contacts.  
  
"And Kali I wish you'd wear those contancts I gave you since you look like you just crawled out of hell with some trabseferable disease" her mother called on her way out the front door with her two sons trailing slightly behind for a ride.  
  
"Well maybe your the disease bitch" Kali muttered as she tossed her uniform on her unmade bed and headed for the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Shortly after her shower Kali got all her things ready for school, made her bed and grabbed a bagel for breakfast which she munched on as she booted up her computer.  
  
As usual the only person online was Kyle since he had all of the same classes as Kali, including the spare even if it wasn't really a class.  
  
Quickly Kali opened a messenger window and typed a small message to Kyle.  
  
Kali [Virus: How much did you get for that last jobHack7?]  
  
Kyle [Hacker7: the guy was from the FBI or something, he wanted to know if I knew about a group of hackers who called themselves Neo, Morpheus and Trinity...you heard of any of them?]  
  
[Virus: I've never come across anything to do with them reguarding the net but I read something about someone who called themselves NEO in the paper a while ago Thomas Anderson a.k.a Neo, rumor has it that he's dead...murdered]  
  
[Hacker7: The Anderson case..the one who dissapeared without a trace??? Some of our guys walked by there and saw some feds cleaning out the place...]  
  
[Virus: Hang on...I've got the article cut out here...its says that Neo could be charged with nearly every computer crime that there are laws for, possibly even more.]  
  
[Hacker7: Wierd...well I'll catch you at school, you coming?]  
  
[Virus: Yeah I'm coming and I'd better get off this line soon before it's traced *laughs* to some restaurant down on 5th...]  
  
[Hacker7: If you're using a public line why not hide your ip instead of switching lines every few minutes?]  
  
[Virus: Because it puts a stamp on the internet saying I'm at this address come and arrest me...later]  
  
[Hacker7: yeah later]  
  
-=+ Across Town +=-  
  
Albino twins Neil and Adrian Rayment ('Twin 1' & 'Twin 2' in the movie but I'm using thier actual names so its easier to follow) sat with thier boss the program known as the Merovingian.  
  
They'd been given a folder about some hacker which had caught thier bosses eye, the information in the folder gave the twins some information on the hacker but not enough to lead them straight to the person.  
  
Alias: Virus  
  
Name: Unknown  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
IP: 666666h.khk7899877.66678955234 (not an actual ip)  
  
The signature ip however gave the Merovingian something to track down the persons personal information and he was rewarded with a better profile of the hacker.  
  
Name: Kali Anne Hunter  
  
Age: 17  
  
Blood Type: O+  
  
Status: adopted  
  
Hair: blond, short in length   
  
Eye Color: Crimson red, contacts?  
  
School: St Stephens Catholic secondary High  
  
Grade: 11  
  
Criminal Record Contact: Probation officer Maxwell at 905-697-3877 (not an actual number).  
  
Along with this information came a medium sized prison/juvenile hall issue photo which one of the two albino agents tucked into his coat pocket.  
  
"we are not his courier" Neil said following Adrian out of the elevator at the bottom floor of the building which housed the Merovingian's resturant.  
  
"No we are not" Adrian replied putting on a dark pair of sunglasses, his bother following suit seconds after he had reached into his pocket.  
  
  
  
-=+ st Stephens +=-  
  
Kali and her friends Raven, Blaire, Nicole, Kale, Leah & Kyle sat in the back of the schools library with a couple of the schools computers and a couple of thier own personal computers.  
  
Blaire grabbed a hand full of fries which had been hidded in someones backpack and shoved them into his mouth "you know I have no idea why where all still doing here in highschool."  
  
Six heads snapped in his direction, each person giving him ap different look.  
  
"Blaire explain" Nicole asked as she booted up her small laptop computer, from her place on the floor.  
  
Blaire sighed "well what I ment was that we're all hackers that can use our skills to get all the money we could ever need plus our good friend Kali here has no problems with getting through any kind of fire wall or what not."  
  
Kali's eyes narrowed as she looked on at Blaire.  
  
"Hey umm earth to Blaire just because Kali can do wierd and amazing things with computers and technology dosen't mean we can't get caught we need to finish high school and get proper jobs first"  
  
"Yeah, Blaire, people would notice if thier bank accounts started depleting and a bunch of teenaged kids, most of whom have a record for hacking, where roling in the dough"  
  
Kali picked up her sholder bag, turning to leave as Blaire snorted.  
  
"Kali's never been caught with anything having to do with computers...never even came close, anyways all shes on file for is fighting and causing distractions."  
  
"Yeah saving your asses" she called making her way through the library and out a side door into the courtyard.  
  
~*~   
  
Insted of returning to class Kali continued to walk throught the small forest leading downtown from the edge of the school property.  
  
"Kali Hunter" a voice called from behind her.  
  
"what now" she asked turning around so to see who had asked for her.  
  
Two albino twins dressed in white silver suits and dark sunglasses stood less than two feet down the path, the same wickid smile on both faces.  
  
"This was..." one twin began.  
  
"Rather easy." the other finished stepping foward a switchblade suddenly appearing in his hand.  
  
Kali didn't wait to find out what the strangly dressed twins wanted. She turned and bolted head first into heavy traffic of a rather busy street conected to a highway.  
  
"Foolish girl" Neil said errupting into his vaporous form gliding over to Kali who was face to face with an on coming grey hound bus. with seconds to spare Neil materialized and grabbed Kali by the arm, looking at her eyes Neil noticed a fragmented sequecnce in the binary code which made up Kali's body. The fact that Neil had returned to his vaporous state & taking Kali with him went unnoiced by everyone except Neil's reflection and brother Adrian who stood frowning at the edge of the highway outside a black suv. He had noticed the fragment in the binary code a fraction of a second before his brother had, but that didn't explain what had happened or if there where any poblems resulting from the incident.  
  
Kali who was just beggining to come out of her daze looked at her arm where a small but deep cut inched its way from the middle of her forarm to her elbow, several veins where noticable colored an angry red under pale skin while others where beggining to show through almost as if it where spider web insted. The blood from the cut had already clotted and was slowly healing as each second inched by.  
  
After what seemed like an hour (which was in fact about 15 seconds) the veins slowly dissaeared as kali's french-cut uniform blouse remained ripped.  
  
"She is already a programme" Adrian observed.  
  
"A programme with a body in the human world, the Merovingian will be most intrested."  
  
Adrian nodded in slient agreement. 


End file.
